


项圈 PWP

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 乌克兰第一次入围世界杯决赛圈，卡卡决定把自己作为一份礼物送给爱人舍瓦生日贺文，纯肉，主奴角色扮演，警告内详





	项圈 PWP

PWP 项圈   
警告：CP 舍甫琴科X卡卡 设定二人已经在一起好几年了，主奴角色扮演，有乳交，口活，和dirty talk，注意避雷

舍瓦生日快乐，福利是美味的卡卡

卡卡的面前有一个项圈，红色的皮革项圈，十分柔软，是特别定制的，上边有一个金属的扣子，扣子上刻着S7。卡卡订制这个项圈时，店员对他说：“你很白，买一个红色的吧，看到你带着属于他的项圈，你的伴侣会喜欢的。”卡卡就买了这个项圈，他一直等待着一个机会，把自己作为一份礼物献给舍瓦，但是这个机会一直没有来临。2006年世界杯预选赛的分组使乌克兰的出现机会大增，但是一场平局让这个机会从乌克兰手中滑走，而在附加赛中，乌克兰似乎总是很不走运，前景晦暗。在比赛结束之后的晚上，卡卡亲吻舍瓦，安慰了他，他们相拥而眠，但是什么都没有发生，卡卡理解舍瓦，他深重的失落与责任。但是今天，另一场平局让一切沉重的负担烟消云散，乌克兰反而成为了第一个入围世界杯决赛圈的国家，在热烈而短暂的拥抱之后，卡卡把时间留给了舍瓦和他的同胞，他们已经为这一刻奋斗了十年。深刻的欢欣是真正的催情剂，今夜将无人入眠。

当舍瓦从房间里走出来的时候，在与卡卡四目相交的那一瞬，俩个人都已明了待会会发生什么。不过舍瓦还是靠了过来，想通过拥抱爱抚和亲吻与爱人分享自己溢出的喜悦。他应该直接捏我的屁股，然后把我按在沙发上操，那样我就会什么都听他的，忘记我今天的小计划，卡卡想，可惜舍瓦不会，在最好的年纪，有最好的肉体，拥有世界上最火辣的性爱，但是舍瓦永远会把向伴侣表达感情依赖和亲密的举动放在单纯的肉体欢乐之前。今天是不同的，不仅什么都不用说，甚至什么都不用表达，舍瓦现在像一个大男孩，一个金色小太阳，快乐像光芒一样从全身散发出来。卡卡取出一张光碟塞给舍瓦，封面上裸露的肉体说明了光碟的内容，俩个人一起看个片助兴，这很好，但是卡卡站了起来，对舍瓦说：“你要好好学习，花了25欧呢，别让我失望，我在卧室等你。

舍瓦有点傻，但是舍瓦很乖，想不明白卡卡到底想玩什么花样，听话就好了。片子不长，大约有40分钟，片名叫欲望罗马，从卖肉的角度来说，诚意满满，攻的屌很大（虽然没我的大，瓦瓦想），受的屁股很翘（比卡卡还是差远了，而且太瘦小了，还是少年颜猛男身干着过瘾）还有很多肉欲横流的群P大场面”.但是舍瓦看完最大的感受是：“为什么要花25欧买这个片子呢”，其实有关羞辱强迫支配与服从的主题并不是那么让舍瓦性奋，为了不让卡卡失望，舍瓦特地先撸了几把，起立完毕了才向卧室走去。一进卧室，舍瓦一下愣住了，因为居然卡卡不在床上，而且有人在舔他的脚背。

舍瓦低下头，看到卡卡正跪在门边，俯下身，赤裸着身体，舔他的脚背。舍瓦轻轻地拉了一下卡卡的胳膊，卡卡依旧跪着，但是顺从地抬起了上身，只见他身上除了小小的丁字裤一丝不挂，白皙的脖颈上带着一个红色的项圈，“我是一份礼物，一个在床上享用的奴隶，为了庆祝您的胜利，我的主人派我来服侍您，请您尽情的享受我的身体。”说完还靠近，用头讨好地蹭舍瓦的大腿。舍瓦一下子明白了让他看那个古罗马的片子是让他学习什么，角色扮演，好吧，他不能拒绝一份来自卡卡的礼物，尝试性伸出手，卡卡立刻乖巧的把自己脑袋送过来给舍瓦抚摸，“呃，你的主人是谁？”卡卡扬起头，露出了项圈的金属牌子：“我的主人是伟大的安德烈舍甫琴科，他在罗马的男人中广有雄壮之名。“”难怪他能满足你这样的小妖精，告诉我，我应该怎样保证你的安全，不然把你操废了我没办法和你的主人交代。“说着插在卡卡头发中的手突然收紧，”啊，我的主人常说，我最大的优点就是耐操，请您放心的使用我。“就一个项圈还问安全词，卡卡嘴上说的恭敬，心里却忍不住吐槽。”你可不要嘴硬，一会儿你就会哭着求饶了。“

进入状态了，舍瓦走到沙发前坐下，卡卡跟着他，手脚并用的慢慢爬了过去，一边爬一边晃动他的巴西电臀，舍瓦果然盯着晃来晃去的屁股不自觉的咽了咽口水。“我可不是什么货色都上的，脱光，让我看看我的礼物是什么成色“舍瓦给出了这场游戏中的第一个命令，卡卡站起身，从旁摸出一把小刀，割开了自己身上唯一的三角布料，让内裤顺着强壮的双腿滑落到地毯上，然后又跪趴在了舍瓦脚边，撅着屁股仿佛邀请。虽然是第一次进入这样的角色，但是舍瓦已经学会了发号施令，他不会像在大部分性爱中那样，让卡卡轻易牵着他的鼻子走，这才是游戏的乐趣所在不是么？”摸摸你自己，摸给我看。“”是，主人。“卡卡双膝尽可能分开地跪在了舍瓦面前，把自己的性器完全暴露在舍瓦居高临下的视线中，然后伸出一只手扶住半勃的阴茎，另一手五指张开，在自己的阴茎上上上下下的套弄起来，一边玩弄自己，一边微微仰着脖子眯着眼睛大声呻吟。

卡卡的手真好看，舍瓦不觉口干舌燥，但是在这个游戏中，他不能亲吻卡卡也不能品尝那根粉嫩性器的味道。“可以了，你是来服侍我的，不是自己爽的，现在告诉我，你的主人一般怎么享用你。“”是“说着卡卡拿出了早就准备好的黄色和蓝色奶油，”我的主人经常向别人夸耀他的奴隶有一对漂亮的奶子“说着用手指掐了掐自己格外红艳的乳头”它们的色泽很好，很大，主人常说我的奶子比女人的都大，还很硬，非常适合操。“说着用手将胸肌挤在了一起，倒真的挤出了一条乳沟，”您想试一试么？“舍瓦点点头，卡卡用奶油在自己的左胸上画出了一面小小的乌克兰国旗，然后爬上沙发，跨坐在了舍瓦腿上。那是心脏的位置，没有把卡卡艹哭，舍瓦倒是鼻子微微发酸，他情不自禁地附上身去，吻上了卡卡白花花的胸口，用舌头在涂了奶油的部分反复舔舐，舔舐整个胸肌，嘬着乳头轻轻吮吸，用手指描画右胸的乳晕，”我看不仅你的胸是硬的，你的乳头也是硬的。“它们硬了是像您操它们呢。”

“看来你的乳头和你一样饥渴。““舍瓦的裤子早就紧地难以忍受，这身行头又不是古罗马一拉就掉的那种，让卡卡用嘴帮他脱有点太难为了人了，舍瓦干脆自己把身上的衣服脱光，露出了强壮的身体和早已勃起的巨龙。卡卡灵活的从沙发上跳了下去，双手拢起自己的胸肌，膝行了俩步，用胸肌夹住了舍瓦的性器，先夹弄了几下，然后上上下下了起来。乳交并不容易，舍瓦太大了，卡卡的胸肌只能夹住一半性器，而且没来几下，流出的水就把卡卡的胸前弄得一片泥泞，让卡卡夹住小舍瓦的难度大大增加了，为了取悦舍瓦，卡卡用口舌吮吸和舔舐两个蛋蛋。就算乳交本身没什么快感，黑紫的阴茎在白色的胸乳之间进去，透明的液体沾满整个胸膛，双乳之间细嫩的皮肤被操的通红，这副迤逦的画面加上卡卡努力取悦舍瓦的样子就足以让舍瓦高潮了。而且憋的足够久了，随着一声放肆的呻吟，舍瓦射在卡卡胸前，卡卡的脸上头发上都溅上了些许白浊。

”啊，真爽，你做的不错，现在，我的小奴隶，把主人赐给你的东西舔干净。“这也不是一个容易完成的命令，卡卡伸出红色的舌头努力舔自己白皙的胸膛，但是项圈限制了他低头，最终他只能抬起头略带委屈的看着舍瓦，”对不起，主人，我舔不到。“”这一次，我就放过你，再有下一次，我会狠狠的惩罚你的。“嘴上说着狠话，舍瓦对着卖萌的卡卡永远没有抵抗力，但是今天他不会轻易放过卡卡了，舍瓦用手指抹了卡卡没有舔到的精液，略带粗暴的把手指戳进卡卡嘴里，”好好舔，不然待会儿你自己受罪。“卡卡像得到了什么暗示一样，用温热的口腔包裹着舍瓦的肉手指，舔的格外卖力。他着急了，舍瓦知道，但是这次卡卡不会轻易得到他想要的。“把你的腿张开。”舍瓦用另一手轻轻拍了拍卡卡懂得屁股，卡卡乖巧的照做了，还体贴的用双手扒开了自己的臀肉，把小穴露出来给舍瓦看。穴口已经有一点湿润了，舍瓦没怎么费力就将第一根手指插入其中，“啊，主人，主人~”然后是第二根，第三根，舍瓦没有给卡卡任何喘息的时间，就在他的肠道内搅动了起来，还故意在那一点之前挑逗，舍瓦太了解卡卡的身体了，可以完全掌控卡卡的快感，几根手指就摆弄的卡卡媚叫连连。“你这么淫荡，你的主人知道么？你的小穴咬着我的手指，不让它们走呢。““嗯…你就是我的主人，给我，求你…啊…”舍瓦不顾紧致的小穴的挽留，猛地抽出了手指，拍打了一下卡卡的屁股，“你想要什么？淫荡的小东西，说出来啊”“想要你，求你进来，干我。”

“好啊”“啊！”卡卡还没反应过来，舍瓦的性器就已经整根塞入他的嘴里了，把卡小猪的惊愕与抗议都堵在了喉咙里。舍瓦很少会把完全勃起的阴茎塞进卡卡嘴里，卡卡心里叫苦，刚刚射过一次，现在又变20cm了，真是个大变态，说不出话，卡卡只能用眼睛表达：宝宝委屈了。舍瓦愣了一下，露出了甜美的夜莺笑，伸手抓住卡卡的项圈，拽着卡卡吞得更深了一些。你变了，不再是温柔的老实人了，也学会笑里藏刀了，卡卡欲哭无泪，后穴的空虚感愈发明显，而这个大家伙还在折磨他喉咙。舍瓦没有给卡卡舔柱身的机会，直接开始了抽插，拿出了进攻时最强的力度和速度，加上项圈限制了卡卡的调整，几分钟以后卡卡就被舍瓦插的丢盔弃甲，只能不住呻吟，前列腺液留的满脸都是。舍瓦知道今天自己逼得急了些，但是他知道卡卡承受的住，卡卡只是有点不知所措，一点简单的提醒就能让他享受到更多快感。舍瓦不满的拍了拍卡卡的面颊，“你就是这么取悦你的主人么？有人把你的舌头割了么？还是你刚刚被五六个男人干过。”舍瓦的刺激起了作用，卡卡的眼睛一下睁大了，然后他感觉到了卡卡的舌头在他抽插的间隙开始开始在柱身上舔舐，但是这还不够，欲望总让人变得更贪婪。

“我们来玩一个游戏吧，我摸你的哪里，你就要说出来，说错了，就要接受惩罚。”说着就伸手轻轻抚摸了卡卡的乳头，“一次，我的小奴隶，专心一点，我们来一个简单一点的”说着舍瓦开始卡卡敏感的耳朵，“耳…嗯呐…”舍瓦趁机顶弄卡卡，卡卡想说的单词都变成了喉咙间的呜咽，努力发出声音带来的声带振动给口活带来了别样的滋味。然后舍瓦又抚摸了卡卡的头发，脖子，后辈，屁股和上臂，卡卡嘴里塞着东西，当然一个完整的单词也说不出，只能接受“主人”的惩罚了。舍瓦从卡卡嘴里退出，他今天并不想在卡卡的嘴里浪费弹药，“跪好，把你的屁股撅起来，一共七次，接受惩罚吧，记得感谢主人的仁慈。”舍瓦色情的捏着卡卡的屁股，卡卡大概知道所谓的惩罚是什么了，挨几下拍打倒是没什么，虽然打屁股伴随着强烈的羞耻感，但是卡卡现在顾不上什么羞耻感了，他的身体是那样火热，那样饥渴，身后的小穴那么空虚，但是那个耀武扬威的大家伙却不肯临幸……舍瓦那个大猪蹄子什么时候有这么好的耐心了。

看着卡卡顺从的撅起屁股，无意的分开双腿，露出了后穴，穴口微微张开，能隐约看到粉红的肠壁，肠液已经把穴口流的湿漉漉了，舍瓦用手指继续挑逗，感受着轻轻蠕动的穴口的邀请“自己数着”说完，啪的一下，打在了卡卡臀部。“一，谢谢主人。“卡卡有些意乱情迷，因为舍瓦的抽打让他获得疼痛，满足和快感，他甚至有点期待第二下，”真淫荡啊，打屁股你也会发情，小婊子，想让主人抽你的屁股就摇一摇它。“卡卡的脸红了，但还是照舍瓦的话做了，他的顺从或许激发了舍瓦从未展现出来的施虐欲，拍打一次比一次重，仅仅7下，卡卡的屁股原本白皙的臀肉就变得通红。舍瓦又不住把玩起卡卡的臀部，虽然他的动作很温柔，仿佛在鉴赏一件艺术品，但是对卡卡来说，舍瓦的爱抚就像拿烧红的板子打他的屁股一样是一种可怕的折磨。”主人，求您了，我想要您的大鸡巴，操进我淫荡的后穴，狠狠的干我的屁股，求您了，我的后穴好痒，想要您填满它。“卡卡的声音带上了哭腔，在球队中舍瓦虽然一直是卡卡的老大哥，但是卡卡从没真正依靠过舍瓦，他总能坚强游刃有余的自己处理一切，现在他露出了少有的真正脆弱的一面，他在恳求舍瓦，舍瓦不能拒绝他，而且卡卡真的哭着求操了，舍瓦感觉到了某种征服的快感，他要一展雄风，一插到底。

“啊！主人…主人“毫不留情的入侵给卡卡带来了疼痛，但是很快被满足感代替了，随着抽插，巨大的肉棒毫不客气的摩擦着G点，毫不怜惜的带来潮水般的快感，让卡卡忘掉了一切，在欲海沉浮，完全处于那根阴茎的支配之下”嗯……啊，主人您真大，您干的我好爽啊”卡卡跪在地毯上，舍瓦的双手扶着卡卡屁股，没有爱抚，没有甜蜜的情话，只有卵蛋拍打拍打屁股的声音和连绵不断呻吟，来自他们俩个的，他们都很爽，而且都在放肆的叫，抛却一切，这就是俩个赤裸裸的人享受他们肉体的方式。没过多久，卡卡就高潮了，舍瓦似乎也沉浸于欲望当中，直到紧致的后穴再次突然绞紧，他才注意到了身下人的宣泄，卡卡一瞬间觉得自己要承受不住而倒在地上了，刚刚高潮过的身体异常敏感，卡卡头昏目眩，但是舍瓦并没有因此停下的进攻，巨大的凶器还在猛烈的抽插和凶狠的撞击。卡卡的不在状态引发了舍瓦的不满，他一边干，一边抽打卡卡的屁股。“小婊子，这就不行了么，我还刚刚开始呢，夹紧一点，否则我会用拳头干你的，帮你精神精神。半死不活的，你这副样子像被几个男人轮流上过一样。”卡卡真的感受到了恐惧，舍瓦展示出了他冷酷的一面，当他坚定的想要获得，打败和征服的时候就是这样，对一个顶级前锋来说，这种冷酷是性格中固有的一部分。卡卡努力收紧后穴，“饶了我吧，主人，我不行了，求你……我的大腿没劲儿了，您放过我吧。”“不行，刚才哭着求我操你，现在又哭着让我放过你，哼~今天不能让我爽到的话，我会干死你的。”

卡卡确实到了某种极限，但是更多的是心理上的，而不是身体上的，这种程度的消耗和一场高强度的比赛没法比较，舍瓦要做的就是重新唤醒卡卡身体里的欲望，他抱起卡卡，回到了沙发上，换了个姿势，让卡卡骑在了自己的身上。骑乘是舍瓦喜欢的姿势，因为卡卡拥有傲人的腰力，并且喜欢掌握主动权，最重要的是，舍瓦可以看见卡卡的脸，但是今天，舍瓦选择了让卡卡背靠在他的身上。这个姿势不用卡卡自己支撑，还是要轻松不少，相对的，卡卡的整个身体都处于舍瓦的控制之下，当舍瓦感到不满意时，可以抽打卡卡的屁股，可以掐卡卡的乳头，甚至夺取卡卡的呼吸。卡卡有意用自己的后穴取悦性器，时而肠壁夹住整根性器，时而骑在性器上不断收缩后穴，一边上下一边不断收缩穴口，用内壁碾过整根性器，能听到舍瓦低低的咕哝，就代表他很舒服，听不到的话，就要赶快使劲收紧，加快速度，不然抽打就会不期而至。不断的出入，慢慢唤起了卡卡的欲望，才使得这场性事没有变成一种折磨。随着卡卡的叫床的声音越来越大，卡卡觉得自己都要第二次高潮了，但是舍瓦埋在他身体里的凶器虽然胀大了一圈，但是似乎并没有要高潮的意思。卡卡不知所措，他们在一起好几年了，身体总是有很好的默契，共同的高潮总是来的很自然，舍瓦从来没有这样欲壑难填，索取无度过。

“主人，我想看您的脸。我…我会把自己献给您的，让我看您的脸吧。”或许是卡卡话语中的悲戚让舍瓦意识到或许有点过了，又或许被男人会对已经被征服的猎物多一点怜惜，舍瓦没有反对，而是拔出了性器，把卡卡翻了过来，卡卡赶紧把自己的穴口凑到性器前，坐了下去，刚要吞吐。舍瓦突然展示了他的力量，用手拉住卡卡的项圈，站了起来。卡卡整个的体重都压在了他们交合的处和那个皮革项圈上，卡卡有些没安全感，性器以一种诡异的角度深深的刺进卡卡的身体里。“动一动” “不，不要，太深了，这样不行的”相信我，动一动“”卡卡的双腿环在舍瓦的腰上，只能运用腰的力量起伏，这确实是一个非常极限，非常考验腰部力量的姿势。幅度很小，但是平静下来以后，卡卡确实找到了新的节奏。突然，舍瓦开始挺他的腰，紧绷的肌肉，深沉的欲望，他们仿佛在某种临界的紧张的摇摇欲坠的状态下做爱。舍瓦闭上了眼睛，“交给我吧，你是我的，属于我的。”卡卡也闭上了眼睛“我是你的，完全属于…你…的”高潮在一个沉静的时刻来临，不再是激烈的一瞬，快感被延长了，直到他们相拥倒在床上，快感还在持续，床单上到处是星星点点的精液。

尾声：他们洗了一个澡，抱着彼此，躺在另一张床上，一张小小床上，让他们可以抱的很紧，性爱很少如此使他们精疲力竭，激情，喜悦被完全转化为了温情脉脉。“我爱你，你为我做的一切”回应是一个绵长的吻。  
卡：安德烈，你喜欢么？我完全属于你的样子。舍：我喜欢你的任何样子。卡：说真的，你过生日的时候我们再来一次怎么样？舍：不用了吧，里卡多。卡：嘴上说着不要，你的身体还是挺诚实的，你没有性幻想的么？舍：有，但是不是这种。卡：那是什么，我什么都可以陪你玩，道具么？舍：不…不是，我…我想知道扶着腰干什么感觉……  
舍：队长，我的腰就是这么伤的，我和卡卡都是很专业的，真的不会因为纵欲过度而缺席训练的。  
马英俊：呵呵


End file.
